Separados por el Destino, Unidos por el Amor
by DavidMcGill
Summary: Clara, una joven tigresa blanca, espera convertirse en una gran maestra de kung fu como lo son sus padres. Pero tendrá que pasar por todas las pruebas que debe afrontar un guerrero de kung fu, incluyendo sus demonios interiores. No obstante, Clara no estará sola en esta lucha pues tendrá un extraño amigo que le ayudará en su camino, del cual, establecerá más que una simple amistad.


" _ **Separados por el Destino, Unidos por el Amor"**_

 _ **Capítulo Uno: ¿Sueños o Profecías? (Primera Parte)**_

 _ **1**_

" _Hace muchos, muchos años, vivió un malvado y poderoso mago llamado Kao Tsu. Este mago poseía_ _la habilidad de manipular a quien fuera con sus poderes telepáticos y podía hacer explotar objetos con solo mirarlos. Nada equipar_ _aba su magia sobrenatural salvo su profundo odio hacia Emperador de China. Tras años de planificación, consiguió reunir a un ejército tan grande que la tierra se estremecía a su paso. Kao Tsu atacó sin tregua a China, arrasando con sus ciudades y pueblos hasta llegar a la Ciudad Imperial, donde el gran Emperador, Sho Kang, esperaba listo con sus más leales soldados. Junto a ellos estaba el mismísimo Guerrero Dragón y los Cinco Furiosos: La Maestra Tigresa, el Maestro Grulla, la Maestra Víbora, el Maestro Mono y el Maestro Mantis. Todos ellos, incluidos otros tantos notables guerreros de kung fu, lucharon arduamente durante días para mantener a salvo al Emperador y a su pueblo, ocultándolos en las catacumbas de la ciudad. Al atardecer del tercer día, el Guerrero Dragón finalmente se vio cara a cara con Kao Tsu. Un enorme toro negro cuyos ojos resplandecían en un intenso verde fantasmal. Todo su cuerpo lo rodeaba un aura tan, tan oscura, que parecía una enorme sombra capaz de cometer todo tipo de atrocidades. El primer encuentro contra Kao Tsu no duró demasiado. El Guerrero Dragón estaba exhausto tras combatir hordas de enemigos y los poderes del mago eran demasiado para él. Parecía que todo llegaba a su final. Entonces, como si el Universo hubiera obrado por él, apareció un guerrero armado no más que con un arco. Este guerrero era completamente distinto a todo lo que se conocía. Era como si no perteneciese a este mundo, por consiguiente, la magia del control mental de Kao Tsu no hizo ningún efecto sobre él. Aprovechando la ayuda de este extraño guerrero, el Guerrero Dragón terminó venciendo a Kao Tsu perforando su corazón con la Espada de los Heroés. Pero antes que cayese inerte en el campo de batalla, Kao Tsu gritó a los cuatro vientos que se vengaría de él con lo que más amaba. El mago cayó pesadamente en el suelo. Su oscuro ejército fue derrotado y una vez más el pueblo de China respiraba la paz que tanto se merecía…"_

-¿Y fue después de eso que te casaste con mamá?- preguntó la pequeña Clara acostada cómodamente sobre su cama con la frazada hasta el mentón y los ojos entrecerrados. A su padre se le ruborizaron las mejillas y contestó dándole un cálido beso en el mollete de su hija.

-Bueno, sí, sí. Claro que mucho después de eso. Pero aquí entre nos, fue ella quien se me declaró- dijo éste sonriendo entretenidamente. Clara le correspondió la sonrisa a su padre y cerró los ojos, acurrucándose en las sabanas.

-Mmmm. Me parece difícil de creer. Conozco a mamá y diría que tú se lo dijiste primero- dijo esta levantándole una ceja. Su padre suspiró. Miró por la ventana de la habitación y se quedó contemplando las hermosas estrellas del cielo nocturno. Volvió a sonreírle a su hija pero no del mismo modo que antes.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?-. La pequeña asintió, colocando una cómplice mirada –Cuando era mucho más joven, quise convertirme en un maestro de kung fu solo para acercarme a ella. Al final, terminé enamorándome también del kung fu. Aún recuerdo su participación en su primer torneo como representante del Valle de la Paz. Era… como un ángel caído del cielo. Un ángel capaz de hacerte picadillo en un parpadeo, claro. Quién iba a imaginar que terminaría casándome y teniendo una hermosa flor de loto con ella-.

-¡Ay, papá! Eres un exagerado- contestó Clara zafándose la pata de su padre de su cabeza, siendo ahora ella la que se había ruborizado. El mayor se echó a reír.

-¡Jajaja! Es exactamente lo mismo que me dice tu madre-. De pronto, se armó el silenció. Observó a Clara y notó algo extraño en ella. Sus orejas habían recaído y se tapaba con las sabanas justo por debajo de la nariz –¿Qué pasa, querida?

-Es que… quisiera poder ser como lo es mamá-. Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas, perdiéndose en su suave pelaje.

-Tu madre es una hembra excepcional. La más bárbara y fabulosa que conozco. Pero no debes sentirte mal por no ser como ella. Para poder llegar a ser la persona que es, ha tenido que sacrificar muchas, muchas cosas. Entre ellas, cosas que son indispensables para todo cachorro-. La jovencita lo observó con los ojos llorosos, pero sumamente atenta a todo lo que le decía.

-Tu madre por mucho tiempo se tuvo que probar a sí misma, haciendo hasta lo imposible para ser aceptada. Por ser una tigresa en un pueblo en donde solo hay gansos, cerdos, ovejas, patos y cabras, jamás pudo encajar como una más del montón. Además, era increíblemente fuerte para su corta edad. Todos la consideraban un monstruo. Pero es en ese momento de su vida, teniendo ochos años, que es entrenada por Shifu, quien le ayudó a controlar su fuerza. Y que poco después, terminaría por adoptarla. Tú madre finalmente obtuvo lo que siempre soñó pero le faltó algo indispensable-. Clara dobló ligeramente la cabeza y preguntó con curiosidad:

-¿Qué fue lo que le faltó, papá?-.

-Amor, Clara. amor-. La pequeña Clara miró hacia las vigas del techo y volvió a ver a su padre quien se paró del asiento para apagar las velas del cuarto de la cachorra. Juntó las ventanas, dejándola levemente abiertas y cuando estaba a punto de salir…

-¿Tan malo era el abuelo con mamá?-. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del macho quien quedó petrificado en la puerta con un pie aún en el aire. Miró por sobre su hombro y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

-Creo que te contestaré mañana esa pregunta. Ya es muy tarde. Y tú mamá me matará si se entera que te he estado entreteniendo hasta estas horas de la noche-. La muchacha asintió entre risas.

-¿Papá?-.

-Dime, Clara-.

-Tú crees que pueda llegar a ser una guerrera de kung fu tan buena como lo son tú y mamá -. Su padre se le acercó y le tomó con su pata izquierda una de sus garritas y con la otra le apretó la pancita, cosa que hizo que saltara levemente de la cama. Después se le acercó otro poco y frotó su nariz con la de ella diciendo:

-Para ser un gran guerrero de kung fu no necesitas ser el más fuerte, o el más inteligente, o el más sagaz, o el más… tú sabes lo que quiero decir. Lo importante es lo que llevas aquí adentro- explicó señalando el corazón de Clara –Esto es lo más importante para todo guerrero de kung fu. Nunca lo olvides, Clara-.

-Claro que no, papá-. Tras que su padre saliese de la habitación, Clara volvió a mirar las vigas, meditando las palabras con detenimiento. Pero era demasiado tarde y y los ojos le pesaban. No tardó mucho para que cayese en un profundo sueño.

 _ **2**_

Mientras tanto, el padre de Clara se encaminaba hacia la cocina, con la única compañía del arrullador silencio de una noche de verano. De pronto, una voz firme voz femenina que venía de su retaguardia le obligó a parar en seco.

-¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas, Po?-. El panda se giró velozmente, llevándose una pata a la cabeza, pensando en un pretexto.

-¿Yo? Yo… pues me entró un gran apetito y quería revisar en la cocina si aún quedaban de esos dumplings que había cocinado al desayuno-. La dueña de esa voz era ni nada más ni nada menos que la Maestra Tigresa, quien observaba celosamente al panda. Este no hacía más que sonreír con ambas patas detrás de la espalda como si de un crío se tratase.

-No eres más que un niñato ¿Lo sabías?-. Po se le acercó seductoramente y la asió con su brazo por la cintura, aferrándola a él. La miró de pies a cabeza para luego contemplar sus ojos. Aquellos hermosos ojos como dos rubíes bañados en ámbar que lo volvían loco.

-¿Qué?- preguntó esta con las mejillas ruborizadas pero a la vez sintiéndose alagada por la coqueta mirada de su amado. El Guerrero Dragón acarició dulcemente la sien de su compañera, haciendo que se erizara.

-Es que… con cada día que paso a tu lado, me siento más enamorado de ti-. A Tigresa se le iluminaron los ojos pues, en cierto sentido, le pasaba lo mismo con el Guerrero Dragón. Sentía que podía ser ella misma sin tener que ocultar nada. Apegó su cabeza al pecho de Po y dejó que sus sentimientos fluyeran por medio de sensuales ronroneos y delicadas caricias.

-No puedes imaginarte lo mucho que significa eso para mí, Po. Gracias-. Él la envolvió en sus brazos y se quedaron así hasta que el estómago de Po irrumpió la romántica escena. Tigresa se llevó una zarpa a sus labios para disimular su risa.

-Jejeje. Era verdad eso de que me había entrado el hambre. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Te prepararé ese té de hierbas que tanto te gusta-. Tigresa tomó la pata del panda y asintió con una mirada enternecedora.

-Me parece. Así podrás explicarme porqué estabas con Clara a estas horas-. Po palideció y no pudo encontrar ninguna mejor excusa.

-Estoy en problemas ¿Verdad?-.

-Eso depende de que tan bueno esté el té que me prepares, Po-.

-Me parce justo-.

Ambos maestros de encaminaron hacia la cocina tomados de la mano. Al llegar, Po ofreció una silla para que Tigresa se sentase e inmediatamente encendió la estufa. Tigresa por su parte distribuyó dos tazas de porcelana de las seis que habían sobre la mesa. Al contemplar las otras cuatro, recordó a los otros Cuatro Furiosos quienes habían abandonado el Valle de la Paz, como lo habían hecho sus predecesores hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo crees que estén los chicos?-. Po que estaba avivando el fuego, dio media vuelta, un tanto dubitativo. Tigresa observaba las tazas con cierta nostalgia. Fueron hermosos momentos los que habían pasado con Víbora, Grulla, Mantis y Mono y, a pesar de que estos dos últimos le resultaron ser un constante dolor de cabeza en muchas ocasiones, igual les echaba mucho de menos.

-Deben estar bien. Ya sabes, son los Cinco Furiosos. ¿Qué cosas les puede pasar que ya no hemos experimentado?-. Tigresa asintió esbozando una ligera pero confortante sonrisa. En tanto Po se dispuso a buscar en las despensas superiores los dumplings que había guardado en el desayuno. Se sentó en la mesa y extendió el plato a Tigresa para que comiese. Ella aceptó tomando un par de ellos. Era una tranquila y hermosa noche. La luna y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, las luciérnagas volaban sobre los estanques de agua de los jardines y los grillos cantaban sus dulces melodías en honor al astro que los maravillaba con su fulgente luz. En verdad era una maravillosa velada. Tigresa comía muy lentamente (a diferencia del Guerrero Dragón) y mientras lo hacía, miraba a su esposo con gran admiración. Po nunca dejaría de ser ese gran y torpe panda, sin embargo, desde que Clara llegó a sus vidas, se ha convertido en alguien mucho más responsable pero sin dejar nunca ese carisma que siempre lo ha distinguido. La felina se preguntaba en cómo podía hacer tal cosa.

-¿En qué estás pensando?-. Tigresa despabiló y respondió con un simple gesto mientras se fregaba los ojos. El panda tomó una tetera y depósito el contenido de la olla caliente en su interior. Sacó una bolsa de la despensa y de ella sustrajo unas tiras de canela. A Tigresa le encantaba ese aroma tan particular y exótico. Desde que lo probó por primera vez en el restaurante de Sr. Ping, siempre le pedía que le guardase un poco cuando a este le llegaba su mercancía. Po se sentó a su lado un tanto chistoso mientras que su amada felina se disponía a beber de la infusión.

-Aún recuerdo cuando probaste por primera vez el té de canela. Pusiste una cara como así- dijo este colocando los ojos como dos platos y retorciendo ridículamente el labio inferior. Tigresa le echó una mirada de pocos amigos pero sonrió al ver la otra mueca que hizo el panda ante su "aterrador" ceño fruncido.

-Puede ser, puede ser-.

 _ **3**_

Clara llevaba unas cuantas horas dormida desde que Po abandonó su habitación. Su rostro reflejaba serenidad y dulzura, como toda cachorra de cinco años. Sentía la fresca brisa que corría por la ventana recorrerle sus peludas orejas, cosa que le hacía reír mientras dormía. Del maravilloso mundo de los sueños a la moleta sensación de la vejiga a punto de explotar. Acostumbraba a tomar jugo de durazno por las noches pero en aquella ocasión, se le pasó un poquito la mano.

-¡Uy! Tengo que dejar de tomar tanto jugo-. Se levantó de su cama y se encaminó hacia los lavabos –¡Ah! Está muy oscuro ahí fuera-. A Clara no le gustaba salir de su cuarto por las noches. Desde muy pequeña se formó la idea de que algo muy malo acechaba en la oscuridad. No obstante, sus ganas de ir fueron mucho más poderosas que su miedo. Asomó la cabeza y miró ambos extremos del pasillo. Se tomó un momento para inspirar aire y salió corriendo como alma perseguida por el diablo. Al ser una felina, no se tardó en llegar a los lavabos sin hacer ningún ruido. Abrió la puerta del baño y la cerró rápidamente tras de sí.

-¡Je! Eso no estuvo tan mal-. Se quitó el cinto que envolvía su traje y se bajó los pantalones. Aún estaba oscuro pero el baño tenía tragaluces donde entraba bastante luz de la luna. Tras limpiarse y lavarse sus garras, asomó nuevamente la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo como lo hizo en un principio cuando de pronto vio una extraña silueta justo al final del lado izquierdo del pasillo. La joven felina observó con detenimiento a la silueta. No se parecía a esas sombras a las cuales tanto temía. De hecho, esta le parecía bastante inofensiva, al menos para ella. Algo más curioso es que no se desvanecía. Incluso parecía tener volumen. La sombra levantó una de sus manos y le señaló. Clara miró a sus espaldas y al no ver a nadie más se apuntó a sí misma con su garrita. El extrañó ser asintió y se alejo por otro pasillo.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¿Quién eres? ¿Adónde vas?-. Clara persiguió cautelosamente a la extraña figura por el corredor. Parecía haberse olvidado por completo de su miedo a la oscuridad. Tenía mucho más interés de saber que era esa extraña silueta que le invitaba a seguirla. Llegó al punto donde los corredores se cruzaban y la este ser ya estaba al final del segundo pasillo. La sombra apuntaba a la puerta de los jardines y, como si fuera un fantasma, atravesó la maciza puerta de madera. Esto hizo que Clara temblase pero no cedió a su temor y siguió a esta extraña criatura. Una vez estando fuera, Clara movió la cabeza de lado a lado en busca del fantasma. La luz de la luna iluminaba lo bastante bien el jardín que no hacía falta velas para ver con claridad. Bajó los escalones y se colocó a mitad de un patio de entrenamiento. Se quedó allí algunos segundos hasta que sintió una helada presencia a sus espaldas. Dio media vuelta y allí estaba la sombra que terminó por tocarle la frente. Clara cayó desmayada en el patio.

Al despertar, un fuerte destello de luz la encegueció por unos instantes. Al volver abrir los ojos se encontró en un enorme estadio de aspecto desértico lleno de gente que gritaban y aclamaban un nombre que desconocía pero con el cual se sentía identificada. Sintió que su cuerpo no era el mismo. Se encontraba más alta. Se encontraba más fuerte. Miró hacia abajo y notó que su pecho estaba mucho más abultado.

-¿Pero qué es esto?-. El griterío no cesaba. La gente saltaba y aplaudía eufórica, no podía pensar bien. ¿Cómo llegó allí? ¿Qué le pasó a su cuerpo? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? El estadio era inmenso y estaba lleno de portones con rejas de acero y las gradas estaban repletas de animales que la "joven" felina desconocía. No podía procesar todas las cosas que estaba viviendo (o soñando), no obstante, eso no era lo importante. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

De pronto, a sus espaldas, muy lentamente fue abriéndose una de esas enormes y pesadas rejas donde no se podía ver nada. De su interior, salió un gran elefante que llevaba la cabeza pintada con pinturas de guerra. Su cuerpo estaba tatuado con variadas marcas, además de estar lleno de argollas y aros que galardonaban sus orejas, espalda y pecho. Sostenía una gigantesca espada que se asemejaba a una cimitarra por sus puntas. El suelo temblaba con cada pisada y la tensión que creaba disminuía el bullicio entre sus espectadores. Se colocó frente a Clara, le observó de reojo y se echó a reír.

-¡Ja! ¿De verdad quieren que haga picadillo a esta princesita?-. Clara gruñó de una forma que nunca lo había hecho antes. El elefante acercó la espada a su cuello y le dijo de manera amenazadora:

-¡Yo soy Jarak! ¡El Martillo del Occidente! ¡Y hoy… bañaré el suelo de este estadio con tu sangre!-. Levantó la espada y se propuso a arremeter a la felina. Clara dio un salto hacia atrás a pocos centímetros de que la espada tocase su cuello. La velocidad del movimiento levantó una polvareda que encegueció a Clara por unos momentos. Al abrir los ojos tenía frente a ella a la enorme mole sonriendo macabramente. El miedo se apoderó de ella.

-¡Hola!-. La felina se sobresaltó y no pudo esquivar el combo de la bestia que le dio de lleno en el estómago. Clara voló varios metros antes de caer retorciéndose del dolor. No podía mover las piernas y percibió el desagradable sabor de su sangre escurriéndose por su boca. No pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando?-. Jarak volvió a atacar a Clara mientras aún estaba en el suelo y le propinó una patada en la espalda. Nuevamente salió volando la pobre, dando unas cuantas vueltas por el suelo arenoso antes de quedar fuera de combate. Miró a su adversario con cierta dificultad. Caminaba lentamente, alzando la espada para dar el golpe de gracia. No estaba segura de que si todo eso era un sueño pues lo sentía bastante real. Jarak quedó a un par de pasos de ella riendo.

-Aquí termina todo, princesita-. Clara lloraba con los ojos cerrados. No quería resignarse a morir y menos de esa forma. Todo parecía perdido. Entonces, el único sonido que rompió el silencio que se había producido en el estadio fue el de la espada del elefante cayendo con fuerza sobre la arena. Clara volvió abrir los ojos y frente a ella estaba esa sombra que se interponía entre ella y el elefante. Todo pareció congelarse a su alrededor. No sabía que estaba pasando. Su cuerpo estaba resentido por los golpes. La sombra paso su brazo bajo su cuello y la cargó mientras que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, adentrándose en la oscuridad. Quería llorar pero no tenía las ganas de hacerlo. Levantó su brazo y tocó el pecho de este nuevo "amigo". Se sentía cálido… e incluso vivo. Dejó que la sombra la encaminara entre las tinieblas. Ya no había nada que temer pues sabía que la protegería. Lo percibía. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo siendo cargada a través de la oscuridad pero, una vez más la luz iluminó nuevamente su rostro y Clara pudo reconocer ese apacible lugar. Era una pequeña laguna que estaba rodeada de pasto de un intenso verde claro que brillaba con el sol. La sombra la dejó bajo el árbol más cercano a la laguna y se quedó con ella con una zarpa de ella entre sus manos. A Clara se le produjo una extraña sensación en el estómago. Como si se hubiera tragado una docena de mariposas y estuvieran volando en su interior. Sus mejillas le ardían y temblaban sus piernas. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? No le importaba. Le gustaba aquella sensación. Quedó absorta mirando a este extraño ser que, por un momento, creyó haber visto su rostro. Su verdadero rostro. Pero antes que pudiese confirmarlo, todo se desvaneció.

Todo había sido un sueño. Se había quedado dormida en… en los lavabos. Su respiración era agitada y le dolía un poco la cabeza. Pero no había golpes, ni rasmillones, ni herida de ninguna clase. Tan solo había sido una terrible pesadilla. No obstante, lo de la silueta… eso si le había sido demasiado real. ¿Será posible que no todo haya sido un sueño? Sacudió su cabeza y negó con la cabeza. Fue culpa de los líquidos. Nunca más bebería por las noches. Pero lo que le parecía más extraño es haberse dormido en los baños.

 _ **Bueno mis estimados lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado esta primera parte de este fic. También espero tanto como ustedes ir actualizándolo lo más pronto posible ya que a veces nos juega en contra la desmotivación. Ojalá que no me gane hasta completar esta nueva historia. Por cierto, quisiera dedicar esta primera parte (y el fic en su totalidad) a unos queridos amigos míos: YaelitaWolf, invanickname, BLACK AND WHITE WARRIOR (WAB), Natubis y mi amiga Lizz Jiao, que siempre me ha apoyado en esto. Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **PD: Para quienes les haya gustado y/o llamado la atención la imagen del fic, pues es un dibujo mío ;)**_

 _ **PD2: Quisiera disculpar un poco si la narrativa es algo… infantil. Es que hace mucho que no escribo un texto tan largo y con esto de las vacaciones, me ha dado flojera meterme a leer XD (debo empezar a hacerlo OnO) En fin… ojalá les haya gustado y si es así, un comentario nunca está demás o si quieren expresar sus opiniones pueden hacerlo por PM.**_

 _ **Se despide DavidMcGill y les deseo un buen día :D**_


End file.
